Treinta días
by Such a beautiful life
Summary: Durante la batalla contra los neófitos, Jacob es mordido por uno, envenenandolo mas de la cuenta. Carlisle anuncia malas noticias, solo le queda un mes de vida. ¿Como lo tomará Bella? ¿Que ocurrira durante los treinta días? Jacob/Bella
1. Primer día

**Bleh bleh, personajes pertenecen a Steph Meyer. La historia es mía :)**

**30 días**

**Prefacio**

_La muerte, ser peligroso que viene cuando menos se le espera. A veces es repentina, a veces te da tiempo. A veces te da treinta días para reír, llorar, y amar al máximo antes de el trágico final._

_A veces te da una oportunidad de cambio, de abrir tus ojos antes de cometer un error. A veces te dirá que es lo que quiere tu corazón. Si le vemos este lado, la muerte no puede ser tan mala._

**Primer día: El día de la noticia**

Billy sujetó la mano de Rachel fuertemente. Los chicos de la manda esperaban sentados con la cabeza agachada, y yo no hacía mas que ir y venir impaciente por la habitación.

Jacob se sacrificó por mi culpa, un neófito le mordió, le inyectó la venenosa ponzoña en su organismo, y quedó bastante grave. Carlisle lleva media hora intentando hacer algo por él, y no tiene con los nervios de punta.

Quejidos se escuchaban en la habitación. Una sensación recorrió mi estómago, y se me erizaron los bellos de los brazos.

—Si tan solo no se hubiera metido el muy idiota... —comenzó Leah la frase con frustración, pero Sam la interrumpió.

—Estarías en la misma situación, probablemente muy grave. Deberías agradecer que Jacob te salvó luego de dicha estupidez.

Leah guardó silencio arrepentida.

La puerta de la habitación de Jake se abrió con suavidad. Carlisle salió a paso lento, y su rostro no anunciaba muy buenas noticias. Rogué en mi interior para que solo fuera un distractor.

—La ponzoña ha invadido rapidamente su organismo. Aquel neófito le inyectó demasiada ponzoña, más de lo soportable en licántropos. Intenté con algunas medicina e inyecciones, pero el veneno las deshació rápidamente. Y esa no es la mala noticia...

Rogué con todas mis fuerzas que todo fuera una vil mentira. Sé que Carlisle jamás me engañaría, pero una vocecita incrédula en mi mente susurraba que no era verdad.

—Esto será duro. A Jacob solo le quedan treinta días de vida.

Sentí mis piernas desfallecer sobre alguien. Luego unos brazos me abrazaron con calidez, mientras mis lágrimas caían desesperadas. No tenía idea de en que hombro caían mis lágrimas, solo quería quedarme ahí.

—Lo siento mucho. Ahora debo irme —Carlisle se despidió con total seriedad y salió por la puerta.

Entre mis sollozos, escuché varios más en la habitacíon. Saqué mi cabeza del escondite de brazos, y ví a Rachel abrazar a Billy, ambos lloraban.

Quil y Jared se cubrieron el rostro, Seth sollozaba sobre los brazos de Leah, y Sam guardó un profundo silencio junto a Paul.

Me sentí totalmente devastada, no dejaba de sollozar, mientras Embry me acariciaba la espalda —sí, en él había caído— e intentaba resistir las lágrimas.

Quize entrar en el cuarto de Jake, pero de solo verlo se me rompería el corazón en mil pedazos.

Todos decidieron que lo mejor era que descansara, y se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares. Pero yo no me marché, debía estar junto a él aunque sea a veinte pasos.

Billy respetó mi decisión, luego telefoneó a Charlie para que supiera que me quedaría en casa y para contarle las fatales noticias.

Me armé de valor, entré a la habitación. Jacob yacía sobre su cama, su rostro estaba pálido y cansado, su respiración era lenta y forzada. Caminé hacia él con lentitud, y una sonrisa pequeña se extendió en su rostro.

—¿Se enfadó contigo? —apenas pudo mencionar palabra alguna.

—No, pero eso ya no importa Jake.

Me incliné junto a su cama y tomé una de sus manos. Su cálida piel ya no estaba tan cálida, cada segundo que pasaba se enfriaba cada vez más.

—Estaba tan preocupado por tí —murmuró.

—¿Por mí? No deberías. Carlisle ¿Te... lo dijo?

—Sí —respondió mirando hacia otro lugar— Supongo que a fin de cuentas es mejor así.

—¿Acaso te volviste loco? Yo no quiero que tu mueras, nadie lo quiere —Jake ya estaba perdiendo la razón. La idea de su muerte me golpeaba en el pecho con fuerza.

—Lo sé, pero de verte casada con ese chupasangre —hizo una pausa para descansar y aspirar— Hubiera sido peor que morir.

No había pensado en eso, y ya no quería hacerlo. Amaba a Edward mas que a nada, pero dejar a Jacob después de esto sería una crueldad. Me propuse pasar los veinte y nueve días junto a él, y espero que a Edward no le moleste.

—No vuelvas a pensar en eso. Pasaré cada día que queda junto a ti.

Esta vez su sonrisa se extendió mucho mas grande. Hizo un esfuerzo y acarició una de mis mejillas. No resistí más y otra lágrima cayó de mis ojos.

Jacob se entristeció y la secó con delicadeza.

—No llores Bella, no ahora. Por favor, prometeme que no volverás a llorar.

Asentí exageradamente, pero mis lágrimas no se detuvieron. Jacob sostuvo una de mis manos y me miró a los ojos. Bastó para que mis lágrimas se detuvieran indefinidamente.

Me quedé junto a él, hablando de cualquier otra cosa. Tenía que mantenerlo distraído, y distraerme yo también.

El telefono chilló molesto. Billy llegó con él en la mano, diciendo que Edward llamaba. Tomé el telefono y fuí a la cocina para hablar.

—Bella, solo quería saber como estabas —mencionó comprensivo.

—Estoy... —no me parecía necesario comentar lo más obvio— Bueno Edward, he tomado una decisión. Estos treinta días los pasaré con Jacob, y te pido que me apoyes, si es que quieres.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero retomó la conversación.

—Yo te apoyaré totalmente, amor. Pero ten cuidado. Te amo más que a nada, y te extrañaré infinitamente.

—Muchas gracias Edward —me sentí aliviada de que me apoyara y comprendiera— Yo también te amo. Adiós.

—Adiós mi amor.

Colgué el telefono y volví junto a Jacob. Se había quedado dormido, pero no me importó y descansé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, con el resto de mi cuerpo incómodamente acomodado junto a la cama. Mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar. Las lágrimas me habían dejado fatigada. Sin resistirme, me dormí.

**Ok, esto es lo mas megahipertriste que escrito en mi vida, y si, el mundo se acaba. En esta edición, a Jacob no le muelen los huesitos, si no que lo muerden hasta dejarlo moribundo T-T Esperaré algun reviewcito para continuarlo, aunque lo haré de todos modos. Se le agradece la idea a Chica Estrellita, chica generosa que aportó la y abrazos de lobo llorón **/Carly :3/


	2. Segundo día

**Bleh Bleh, Los personajes son de Steph Meyer. La historia es mía :)**

**30 días**

**Segundo día: Primeros síntomas**

La mañana llegó en menos de lo pensado. El cuello me punzaba de un dolor insoportable, mi garganta estaba seca y la mitad de mi cara estaba bañada en saliva, y por ende, el pecho de Jake también. Me limpié con la sábana y luego a Jake, avergonzada.

Mi mirada se dirigió a el rostro de Jacob por impulso. No se veía tan mal como anoche, su expresión era más pacífica, y había recuperado un poco de color. Una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió; Quizá Carlisle estaba equivocado, quizá Jacob si sobreviva.

Bostezé profundamente y me puse de pie. En el espejo del baño, vi a una extraña reemplazar mi lugar. Mi cabello era un horror, mis ojeras estaban marcadas con un pincel, y el resto de mis adormiladas facciones no ayudaban a mejorar mi aspecto.

Jake se había despertado. Sonrió y me saludo apenas me vió entrar a la habitación. Su voz tenía mas fuerza.

—Hola ojeras, deberías ponerte lentes de sol —comenzó el día con una broma.

Entonces, mis ojeras sí estaban tan mal como creía. No debo haber tenido una buena noche de sueño.

—Oye, tú también deberías ponerte un par, tienes el triple que yo —le respondí con malicia.

—Pues... si eso es lo que quieres, en mi cajón hay dos pares.

—Que curioso, dos pares para dos personas, ¿Acaso lo tenías planeado?

Busqué en los cinco cajones de su cómoda, revolviendo sus cuadernos, y otras cosas que no quize decifrar su verdadero ser, hasta que hallé los dos pares de lentes.

Me puse un par y le di el otro a Jake.

—Regalo de Quil y Emby, cumpleaños número quince. Para que me viera "Genial" —la palabra genial la remarcó junto a comillas con sus dedos.

—Pues entonces, ahora los dos somos geniales.

Y de verdad, nos veíamos graciosamente geniales. Al menos él y mi reflejo en sus lentes lo eran. Ambos nos reímos del otro, y no teníamos idea de porque.

Jacob detuvo sus risas y se quitó los lentes. Lo vi palidecer y comenzar a sudar. Intentó ponerse de pie con desesperación, pero sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Tomé su brazo y le pregunté que ocurría. Apenas entendí la palabra baño y pude hacer una pequeña deducción de lo que quería.

Con el mayor esfuerzo, lo llevé lo más rápido que pude al baño. Me pidió que lo dejara solo, y cerró la puerta.

Desde afuera oí como devolvía el estómago. Salí rápidamente, una mezcla de náuseas y escalofríos me invadieron por completo. Sentada en el sofá con la mano en mi boca, esperé paciente.

—¿Que ocurre Bella? —preguntó Billy que venía desde su habitación envuelto en una bata y despeinado.

—Jake está vomitando.

Asintió mirando por el rabillo hacia quien sabe que lugar. Se fue a la cocina, y no lo ví hasta más tarde.

Una puerta se abrió, y supuse que era Jacob saliendo del baño. Lo ayudé a irse a a habitación, se veía mucho peor que antes. Se lanzó sobre la cama y colocó su mano en su cabeza.

Cruzada de brazos, me senté en el pequeño rincón libre en su cama.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Un vaso de agua sería ideal —su voz era un susurro casi imperceptible.

Fui a la cocina por agua, y volví con el vaso tiritando y lanzando agua por todos lados, gracias a mi mano y su complejo de inseguridad.

Jacob la bebió de una sentada, como si estuviese guardando sed por días, o semanas. Luego cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si un dolor lo estuviese quemando vivo.

—¿Por qué diablos...? —no finalizó la pregunta, tomó aire y continuó—¿...un mes? ¿Por qué no dos horas? ¿Cuánto veneno se necesita para eso?

La ira frustrada en sus palabras era indescriptible. Apretó los puños, clavando sus uñas en su piel.

—Jacob, no digas eso. Un mes no es nada, es muy poco —le contradije.

—Bella, si tan solo supieras...

Su expresión me lo dijo todo. El dolor era intolerable, lo sabía. Pero no quería perderlo, y aunque suene egoísta, es la verdad.

Carlisle debía saber los síntomas o algo así. ¡Sí! Debía hablar con él, y de paso ver a Edward, que me hacía falta. Oh, y también ir a mi casa para hablar con Charlie y cambiarme los trapos sucios que llevo por ropa.

Me despedí de Jacob, prometiendole volver, y me fui a la casa de los Cullen.

Edward estuvo a mi lado apenas bajé de mi camioneta. Extendió sus duros pero reconfortantes brazos y me dió un abrazo. Luego me besó como si no me hubiese visto en días, y yo no me quejé.

—Te extrañe, me tenías preocupado —menciono sin quitar sus preciosos ojos de color ámbar de los míos.

—Edward, ¿Está Carlisle? —recordé la razón principal para venir.

—Está adentro, ¿Que sucede?

—Debo hablar con él.

Tomó de mi mano y me llevo a la oficina de Carlisle. De paso aproveché para saludar al resto, Alice me abrazó, Emmett intentó alegrarme con una broma, Jasper solo me saludó con cariño, Rosalie hizo una pequeña sonrisa, y Esme me abrazó casi tan fuerte como Alice.

—Carlisle, hola —le saludé tras la puerta.

—Bella, que sorpresa —expresó con cariño— Adelante, pasa.

Entré y me acomodé en una de las sillas junto a su escritorio.

—Carlisle, ¿Sabes que síntomas se tiene cuando un hombre lobo es mordido por un vampiro?

—Realmente Bella, no lo sé con seguridad. No he tenido la experiencia de ver a un licántropo morir debido a una mordida. Supongo que lo que debes hacer es mantenerte alerta a cualquier síntoma.

—Bien, esta mañana él tuvo náuseas, y un dolor insoportable.

El tan solo recuerdo de aquella imagen me cortó la respiración, pero intenté controlarme y seguir con la conversación.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, procura avisarme cualquier cosa. Iré a ver su estado pronto. Y no te preocupes Bella, todos estamos contigo.

Su sonrisa me hizo sentir mejor por dentro. Le agradecí por todo y me dispuse a irme a casa.

Salí con Edward a mi camioneta, no quería dejarlo, pero debía hacerlo. Le dí el beso mas duradero, para tener algo con que recordarlo hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, y me despedí lentamente de él.

Tiempo después, llegué a casa para cambiarme ropa. Charlie estaba sentado viendo el partido y comiendo palomitas. Bajó el volumen cuando me vió entrar.

No intercambié demasiadas palabras con él, solo me preguntó como estaba y el estado de Jacob. Luego me aseé un poco, le preparé la cena a Charlie, y me fui.

Al llegar a la casa de Jacob, me encontré con Embry en la entrada.

—Hola Bella —dijo en su intento de sonar animado.

—Embry, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

—Aquella que no me habre la puerta podría contestarte esa pregunta.

Supuse que Rachel era la que no habría la puerta. La hermana de Jacob había llegado a casa el mismo día en que Jake fue mordido, solo unas horas antes.

—Me robé una llave —dije sacándo una llave suelta de mi bolsillo.

—Eres muy mala —bromeó.

Abrí la puerta, y se pudieron oír dos voces —una mas fuerte que la otra— conversar, no puede decirse que animadamente, pero si en un tono alegre.

En la habitación de Jake, él y Rachel discutían sobre algún tema que no entendí. Embry y yo no encogimos de hombros, saludamos, y nos unimos a la conversación. Fue una buena tarde, un buen distractor.

**No empieza el drama y ya me muero... en fin, ¿Alguien se dignaria a dejar un review? :) Besos y abrazos de lobo** /Carly :3/


	3. Tercer día

**Bleh Bleh los personajes son de Steph Meyer. La historia es mía :)**

**30 días**

**Tercer día: Discusiones/Noches en el infierno**

Luego de otro día que se pasó demasiado rápido, la mañana llegó traicionera, con pequeñas gotas de lluvia que empeoraban mi estado de ánimo.

Estaba recostada junto a Jake, que dormía placidamente, con leves ronquidos saliendo de su boca. No se veía enfermo, ¿Y si lo pasado hace dos días fue una pesadilla? ¿Es eso posible? La respuesta solo la encontraría despertándolo.

Pero no quise, se veía tan tranquilo, como si su dolor hubiera desaparecido por completo.

Bostezé profundamente, últimamente me sentía mas cansada de lo normal. Fui al baño, y me lavé la suciedad que llevaba puesta por cara. Después de un leve arreglo, me digné a desayunar con Billy, el estómago me rugía con ferocidad, olvidé cuando fue la última vez que probé bocado de algo.

—Buenos días —me atreví a decirle a Billy, que revisaba una carta mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

—Bella, buenos días —me dió una mirada pasajera y luego siguió leyendo la carta.

Su expresión no era la mejor, pero no se veía tan apenado. Cuando terminó de leer, guardó el papel doblado en su bolsillo y me ofreció desayuno.

Tomé una taza de la cocina, me serví un poco de té, y comí unas tostadas que Billy había dejado sobre la mesa.

No intercambié demasiadas palabras con él, y tampoco me esforcé en hacerlo.

Cuando terminé, lave la taza que había ocupado y fui a ver a Jacob, que estaba despierto mirando por la ventana.

Se dió cuenta de mi presencia, dejó de pensar en lo que sea que pensaba, y me sonrió. Le correspondí con la misma sonrisa.

—¿Hoy madrugaste? —me preguntó en tono de broma.

—Si con madrugar te refieres a levantarse apenas a las once y media de la mañana, entonces sí madrugué.

Ambos nos reímos, con cierto miedo. No quería que se repitiera la misma situación que ayer.

—¿Como te sientes?

Me acomodé junto a él, que me pasó el brazo sobre los hombros. Ya no estaba tan cálido como ayer, pero aún así su temperatura seguía siendo alta. Temía que mi antiguo sol personal se estuviese extinguiendo.

—Mejor que ayer, eso creo. Aunque... tengo hambre.

No me sorprendía, ayer todo lo que ingerió fue un vaso de agua, y eso no es lo más satisfactorio, en especial si eres un hombre lobo que puede comer dos kilos de pan sin hartarse.

Me levanté bajo la confundida mirada de Jacob, y le preparé algo que podría llamarse desayuno. Un jugo de naranja, unas cuatro tostadas y un par de huevos fritos, todo preparado e una bandeja.

Entré a la habitación, y le dejé la bandeja en su velador.

—Bella no tenías que traerme el desayuno, iba a levantarme.

—¿Estás demente? Tú te vas a quedar en la cama.

—Vamos, no quiero quedarme como un viejo cascarrabias postrado en una cama siendo atendido por una enfermera. En este caso, una enfermera muy bella —admitió hablando de mí— En fin, quiero salir, no vivir encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes.

—Pero estás enfermo, ayer te paraste a duras penas para ir al baño.

—No te quedes en el pasado Bella —interpeló.

No quise discutir más con él, era como charlar con la pared. Sellé mis labios y permanecí recostada junto a él, lo importante era compartir su compañía hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Jacob tomó mi mano, la mano que no querìa que tomara. La acaricio levemente hasta que halló tan odiado obstáculo para él. El anillo en mi dedo anular le relucía con picardía. También lo acaricio con curiosidad, sintiendo sus ásperas texturas.

Quité mi mano con suavidad, agregarle más dolor sería crueldad pura. Suspiré con profundidad, no había forma de estar alegre en dicho ambiente sombrío.

—Sabes Bella, jamás le he temido a la muerte —soltó con cansancio, la energía mañanera desaparecía de él en cuestión de unas pocas horas— Pero, estuve pensando y me he dado cuenta que le temo solo por una razón. Si muero, te pierdo para siempre.

Su sensata reflexión hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera, y el detestable nudo en mi garganta se instalara ahí hasta que soltara la humedad de mis ojos.

—No digas tonterías Jacob, tú no vas a morir —me negué a mi y a él. Una inevitable lágrima se escapó, dandole a las otras pase libre por mis mejillas.

—No Bella, ¿Que te dije sobre llorar? —mencionó tomandome el rostro con ambas manos— Ya es suficiente drama, nos queda poco tiempo y no hay que pasarselo lloriqueando hundidos en el drama. Ya, se acabo, no se menciona más el tema de la muerte.

Asentí limpiándome las lágrimas, él tenía toda la razón.

—Bien... tenemos que hacer algo para no aburrirnos —dijo pensativo— ¿Ver una película? —se preguntó a si mismo luego de cavilar.

—¿Tienes televisión aquí? Porque sinceramente no la veo en ningún lado —le recordé. Busqué por todos los rincones de la pequeña habitación y solo veía desastres por todos lados.

—Maldición. Entonces usemos la imaginación, ya que _alguien_ no me deja salir a desaburrirme.

Pensamos por bastante rato, hasta que a él se le pudrieron las ideas. No nos quedó mas opción que mirar el techo buscando formas curiosas en las manchas plasmadas en él.

—Mira —dije señalando con el brazo hacia arriba— Ese parece un caballo esquelético.

Lo único que me contestó fue un profundo ronquido. Estaba profundamente dormido, me pregunto cuanto me habré tardado en encontrar el caballo.

—Oh claro, dejame hablando sola. Eres un espectacular ejemplo de cortesía —comenzé a charlar conmigo misma.

Quise dejarlo descansar, y me marché de la habitación. Y de la casa, necesitaba un aire distinto.

Afuera de la casa, me encontré con Embry y Quil, que venían a visitar a Jacob.

—Él está durmiendo —les comuniqué apuntando a la casa con mi dedo pulgar.

—Pues tendrá que despertarse, ya tendrá mucho tiempo después para dormir —Quil quiso decir esto en tono de broma, pero no me causó gracia alguna. Embry le golpeó la cabeza y le miró de manera acusadora— Lo siento —se disculpó avergonzado.

Los chicos se despidieron de mí y entraron en la casa. Yo no sabía que hacer, debía subirme un poco los ánimos.

Recordé a Alice, ¡Alice! cuanto la extrañaba, al igual que a Edward. Necesitaba apoyo en este momento, y quien mejor que Alice para alegrarte.

Volví a entrar a la casa y disqué el número de Alice en el teléfono.

—¡Bella! Te he extrañado. Si ya sé lo que ocurre, te llevaré de compras.

Me sentí fuera de la conversación, Alice seguramente había visto mi decisión. Ir de compras no me entusiasmaba demasiado, pero no tenía de otra.

Minutos después, partí a Portland, a una extraña tienda que Alice había mencionado. Cuando llegué, me esperaba con una sonrisa y una Rosalie a un lado.

La tarde fue bastante distractora y divertida, sin mencionar que Alice quizo comprarme un cuarto medio Portland (ya que el otro cuarto era para Rosalie, y la mitad para ella) y que Rosalie retó a Alice a beber un sorbo de mi batido. No fue una buena idea, de eso estoy muy segura.*

Luego de una divertida tarde, me fui a mi casa para prepararle la cena a Charlie y a hacerle un poco de compañía.

Horas mas tarde, estuve en casa de Jacob. Ya anochecía, tan solo faltaban segundos para que el cielo se enegreciera completamente.

Al entrar, no me encontré con nadie, solo con Jacob que se retorcía de dolor en la ó un poco más sus convulciones cuando me vió entrar, pero no disminuyó su remordimiento.

Suspiré, aquí venía una nueva noche en el infierno.

**Ohmygod, gracias por los reviews que son tan buenos para salud. Sería bueno que me dejaran si no quieren que me enferme, ¿o si?**  
***Uhm, un momento perdido que recorté por el tamaño del capítulo, planeo escribirlo cuando termine el fic. ¡Ya tengo escrito el final! ¿Pueden creerlo? oh, y el capitulo previo al final (lloré escribiendolo, omg) xD En fin, abrazos y besos de lobo**, /Carly :3/


	4. Cuarto día

**Bleh bleh los personajes son de Steph Meyer. La historia es mía :)**

**30 días**

**Cuarto día: Palabras inocentes**

Día número cuatro. Me encontré tirada en el piso, Jacob se movió y me lanzó contra él sin intención. Me levanté lentamente, me dolía la espalda, un piso frío y duro sin una alfombra no es el mejor lugar para dormir.

Como la mayoría de los días, entré al baño y tomé una ducha. Me vestí con ropas que había traído de casa. Salí mas refrescada y entré al comedor para desayunar. En él se encontraban Billy, Rachel y otra chica que lloraba a mares.

Saludé tímidamente con la mano, me sentía fuera de lugar.

—Bella, ella es Rebecca, ¿La recuerdas? —Rachel la presentó mientras acariciaba su brazo.

Rebecca, la hermana de Rachel y Jacob. No la reconocí, los años pasados han sido bastantes, y a decir verdad, estaba muy cambiada.

Rebecca limpió sus lágrimas con torpeza e intentó sonreír, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos. Ya no soportaba ver a alguien llorar, sufrir de dolor. Suspiré y le saludé con la mano nuevamente, luego me senté en la mesa. La tristeza del ambiente me quitó el hambre, así que no me serví desayuno.

—Estás muy cambiada Bella —agregó Rebecca cuando sus sollozos se calmaron.

—Tu también, apenas te reconocí.

No hubo mas conversación, así que me levanté y me serví una taza de cafe para disimular. Todos comimos en un silencio sepulcral. Las cucharas hacían sonidos incómodos en las tazas y los platos, y era posible escuchar el tragar de cada uno. Terminé rápidamente, solo quería salir del lugar. Me excusé con todos los modales necesarios y desaparecí tras la puerta.

Vagué por el bosque varios minutos, todo me recordaba a él, pero necesitaba olvidarlo, pensar en cualquier otro tema que me sacara una sonrisa, o por lo menos que quitara la expresión demacrada de mi rostro.

Caminé y caminé hasta encontrarme pisando loss acantilados. Miles de recuerdos se vinieron instantáneos a mi memoria, ese salto prácticamente suicida que hice solo para escuchar una ilusión.

Lo miré con decisión, con el entrecejo fruncido y los puños cerrados, y luego me marché antes de sufrir algún tipo de ataque cerebral. Volví a casa, esto no tenía ningún sentido, nada tenía sentido. Mi corazón me decía cosas que querían confundirme durante el camino, la famosa frase "No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes" estaba empezando a dar justicia, ¿Sería eso cierto?

Entré a casa, y solo me encontré con Jacob sentado en el comedor acompañado de una mujer madura, de rasgos honestos y amigables, una niña muy parecida a esta mujer y a Billy. Todos charlaban animadamente, y reían.

—Bella, me preguntaba donde estabas —dijo Jacob apenas sonriéndome— Ellas son Mariane y la pequeña Grace.

La niña me saludo con timidez escondida tras la silla de Jacob.

—Un placer conocerte Bella —la mujer llamada Mariane me extendió su mano con amabilidad. Se la estreché y tomé asiento en la única silla vacía del comedor— Nosotras somos viejas amigas de Billy. Bueno, en realidad yo soy la vieja —carcajeó.

—¿Que ocurre Grace? —le preguntó Jake a la pequeña aún escondida— Ella es Bella, no muerde. Bueno, aún no, así que no le temas.

La pequeña salió de su escondite y me miró a los ojos. Luego volteó y se dirigió a Jake.

—¿Ella es la chica linda de la que siempre hablas? —preguntó Grace con un dedo en los labios.

La sonrisa de Jake se desvaneció y una expresión de desprecio apareció.

—Te atraparon Jake —dij Billy riendo junto conmigo y Mariane.

—Oye _Jaboc _—Grace no podía pronunciar bien el nombre de Jacob, así que decía _Jaboc_ o _Jack_— Mi mami dijo que tenemos que estar contigo porque pronto te irás al cielo y serás un angelito muy grande, pero yo no le creí, ¿Es eso cierto?

Todos se callaron al instante, Jake no sabía que responder. Meditó bastante tiempo ante la inocente pregunta de la niña, y se decidió por contestarle.

—Es cierto,Grace. Pero no te preocupes, siempre estaré por aquí vigilandote —Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, lo que me dijo que su respuesta no iba solamente para Grace.

De nuevo las estúpidas lágrimas invadieron mis ojos y garganta, y comenzé a hiperventilar. Me disculpé apresurada y salí lo mas veloz que pude, necesitaba respirar. Con la espalda hacia la puerta, me abracé buscando consuelo. Esto me era tan familiar, y a la vez espantoso. Pensé que no estaría obligada a sentir estas cosas nunca más.

Alguien abrió la puerta, y supe quien era cuando sentí su cálida mano cerca de mi cuello.

—¿Estas bien Bella?

—No, yo debo irme, no... no puedo seguir con esto.

No miré hacia atrás, como toda una cobarde, y corrí a mi camioneta. De un salto estuve arriba y encendí el motor. En menos de un segundo, deje todo atrás, exepto la tristeza. Seguía ahí estancada, intentando destruirme.

Solo tenía dos opciones, ir a mi casa o a la de Edward. Realmente necesitaba a Edward, así que tomé el camino directo a la gran mansión Cullen.

Edward y Alice salieron a recibirme mucho antes de que pudiera estacionarme. Al bajar, di un infinito abrazo de Edward, y luego un beso. Lo necesitaba más que nada, debía verlo, y fue un gran alivio tenerle cerca.

—Vamos, Carlisle tiene algunas informaciones que darte —Alice sujetó mi mano y me llevó adentro a tirones.

El recibimiento fue como siempre lo era, pero esta vez Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie habían ido de caza. Así que estaba sentada en el sofá rodeada por Alice, Esme, Edward y Bella.

—Bella, he estado recopilando información. Y no tengo buenas noticias para ti —al escuchar esto, me aferré a la mano de Edward— Sé que te dije que a Jacob le quedaban treinta días. Pero según unos antiguos datos que encontré, lo máximo que ha llegado a durar un licántropo con la ponzoña en su organismo es de veinte días.

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, ¡¿Veinte días? Si treinta ya eran pocos... Eso significaba que ya no quedaban veinte y seis días, tan solo eran diesciseis.

—Además, averigue que la ponzoña va atacando y deshaciendo los órganos poco a poco. Primero son los músculos, luego el estómago, va tomando los órganos menos importantes hasta que termina en el corazón, los pulmones o el cerebro. Lamento no poder darte buenas noticias Bella.

Edward me acercó manteniendome cuerda, ya no quería saber nada de enfermedades, ni de sufrimiento, solo quería a Jake de vuelta, orgulloso y bromista, andando por La Push, no pudriendose poco a poco por dentro.

El telefono sonó, y Alice contestó.

—Bella, es para ti.

Me extendió el teléfono, y lo recibí un poco nerviosa.

—Bella, debes venir ahora, Jake quiere hablar contigo —Billy sonaba muy alterado.

Me quedé muda, al parecer las palabras no querían salir de mi boca, estaban estancadas en mi garganta. Corté el telefono, ¿Que querría Jake? Acaso tenía menos de diesciseis días? No... no podía pensar en eso.

No me moví, no era capaz de volver a ver a Jacob.

—Bella, debes ir. Sé que antes te lo prohibí varias veces, pero esta es una situación diferente y no quiero que te sientas obligada a quedarte por mí —susurró dulcemente Edward en mi oído.

—No, me quedaré aquí.

Edward asintió y me dió un suave beso en la frente. Respiré hondo, y dejé que el sueño me llevara lejos dentro de los brazos del hombre de mi vida.

**Adoooro los reviews :) asi que gracias a todos los que me han dejado uno. Cada día sufro mas con esto, no es posible hacer un capitulo alegre u.u Ojalá el siguiente pueda hacerlo mas alegre. Abrazos y besos de lobo** /Carly :3/


	5. Quinto día

**Bleh bleh los personajes son de Steph Meyer. La cancion es de Superchick. La historia es mía :)**

**30 días**

**Quinto día: Un amigo no te abandona**

Era un extraño día de sol, y los rayos se clavaban como agujas a través de mis párpados. Todo me causaba dolor; era irritante sentirme todo el tiempo nauseabundo, decaído y adolorido, y solo han pasado cinco días eternos. Pero se que sin Bella serán mucho mas interminables, al parecer quiere escapar de este dramón y no volver jamás. La comprendo, yo también quiero escapar.

Por alguna razón, no podía abrir mis ojos, moverme ni hablar. Apenas respiraba, y tenía que estar muy atento con los ritmos de esta. Un aire tranquilo comenzó a relajarme, y poco a poco abrí mis párpados. Casi muero de solo ver lo que estaba viendo. Me ví a mi mismo dormido en la cama, ¿Que mierda? ¿Ya me morí? El vampiro doc tiene una pésima percepción del tiempo de muerte.

Quize regresar, pero algo me lo impedía. Así que comenzé a moverme por todos lados como un loco, ¡Estaba flotando! Una fuerza extraña me bajo, gracias a Dios, y comenzé a caminar. No tuve que tomar el pomo y abrir la puerta, solo la atravesé, eso era muy genial.

Caminé hasta la habitación de Rachel, quien dormía placidamente, dando ronquidos de vez en cuando. Me marché de ahí en cuanto pude y caminé hacia el exterior. Todo era tan tranquilo, y la mejor parte era que no sentía absolutamente nada.

Una ráfaga de viento me llevó lejos, hasta que estuve en la casa de las sanguijuelas. Por lo menos no sentía olor alguno.

Poseído por la curiosidad, entre lentamente. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá, abrazando a una Bella encogida como un capullo. La ira subió a mi cabeza y quize propinarle un puñetazo al chupasangre. Lástima que no me es posible.

—¿Crees que debo llamarle? —preguntó Bella a Edward con cierto tono de pesar.

—Te lo dije Bella, has lo que creas conveniente —le contestó con su voz de "soy muy lindo y especial".

Bella asintió con dudas. No soportaba verla sufrir por mi culpa, así que me senté junto a ella y le susurré al oído. "Un amigo nunca te abandona, ¿Lo sabías? Me alegrarías el día si tan solo volvieras". Dicho estó me desvanecí y desperté en mi cama con el corazón acelerado y la frente inundada en sudor.

Ya estaba teniendo sueños extraños.

Demonios, la espalda me dolía como los mil rayos. Estoy harto, ¡Harto! Sujeté las sábanas para no gritar de dolor, no quería preocupar a ninguna de mis hermanas, su angustia ya era grande. Me las arreglaría bien solo.

El dolor se calmó, respiré aliviado y osbservé fuera de la ventana. Bella era todo lo que veía, en el cielo, los árboles y en ese auto elegante estacionado frente a la casa... Un segundo, ¿No es ese uno de los pijos autos de los Cullen? Me levanté de un salto y me asomé más por la ventana. La duendecilla con pasos de bailarina se bajó y luego ayudó a Bella. ¿Pero no que los Cullen no pueden pasarse por aquí? Alguien va a terminar muerta hoy... a menos que hayan hablado con Sam.

La duendecilla le tomó el brazo y la llevó con lentitud a la puerta. Bella se veía peor que nunca, quiza había enfermado.

Un toque de puerta, seguido de voces que no escuchaba del todo bien, y ya creía que terminaría muerto de verdad. Golpearon la puerta con suavidad —supuse que era Bella—.

—Adelante —le permití entrar.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo? —se veía aún más fatal de cerca. Su piel estaba entre un color verdoso y pálido, tenía un par de ojeras remarcadas bajo sus ojos, y su voz apenas se escuchaba.

—Si, pero lo hablaremos mas tarde —me acerqué a ella con todas mis fuerzas y me apoyé sobre sus hombros— ¿Que rayos te ocurrió? Estás muy mal, ¿Te revisó el doctor Cullen o algo?

—No es nada grave, solo son los nervios —aclaró, pero no logró convencerme— Hoy escuché tu voz.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y me dejó totalmente estático. ¿Habrá sido ese sueño extraño una realidad? La única manera de saber si era verdad era preguntarle, pero no estaba en las mejores condiciones. La senté en mi cama con un basurero cerca, hay que prevenir para no tener consecuencias malas.

—¿Y qué te decía? —pregunté con mucho cuidado.

—Que... un amigo nunca te abandona —susurró con dolor.

Entonces había ocurrido realmente, esto es... wow. Experimenté una sensación del otro mundo, no puedo creerlo.

—¿Sabes? Olvida cualquier estupidez deprimente, encendamos la radio y hablemos de cualquier otra cosa. Antes de que vomites tu alma.

Dió una leve carcajada con mi comentario, así me gustaba verla. Contenta, no deprimiendose y lamentándose por mi. Sus ojos se unieron a los míos, bajé la mirada y me encontré con sus labios. Quería probarlos de nuevo, eran realmente tentadores. Con cautelosidad me acerqué a ella, no la vi poner ningún tipo de resistencia.

Quedé tan cerca de ella que su aliento chocaba contra mi nariz. Era delicioso, espléndido, no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez. Finalmente nuestras bocas se rozaron, pero Bella se apartó. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

—Voy a... a encender la radio —dijo Bella nerviosa mientras presionaba el botón de mi viejo estéreo.

Una canción comenzó a sonar. No era para nada alegre —algo que necesitabamos con desesperación— la melodía era un piano tocando las notas mas horribles, y la letra, ni hablar.

A fin de cuentas esto ha pasado,  
y despues que haya finalizado mi llanto  
habra belleza del dolor,  
Aunque no sea hoy  
Algun dia lo esperare  
y seguire esperando  
porque habra belleza del dolor,  
Tú traeras belleza de mi dolor.*

No lo soporté más y apagué la radio. No la lancé por la ventana ni la destruí por el simple hecho de que tenía pocas fuerzas y mis brazos dolían. Volví a la cama, ya nada tenía sentido.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Bella ya con mas energía.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté yo con curiosidad.

Se aproximó a mí de la misma manera que hice yo, y sin miedo me besó. Tal como antes, los mismos sentimientos, las mismas caricias, pero a la vez era diferentes.

—¿Qué haces? —me separé de ella buscando un poco de aire.

—Jacob, esto es muy inmoral. Pero te quiero, y sé que esto es lo que más quieres —dijo con suavidad muy cerca de mi oído.

—Espera Bella... ¿Esto es por lástima? —la mantuve lejos.

—No, no es por lástima —contestó apresurada— Realmente quiero hacerlo.

¿Hacer qué? ¿Es lo que estoy pensando? Dios, esta chica me va a volver loco. Volvió a besarme, al principio seguí su ritmo insesante, pero la detuve. Iba a parecer un maldito Edward chupasangre, pero si no estuviera muriendo ella estaría alla en la mansión Sanguijuelas probándose un vestido blanco.

—Bella, esto es porque no me queda mucho tiempo, ¿No es así?

Bajo la cabeza y apartó sus cabellos de su rostro. Tenía razón, ella no estaba negando nada.

—Entonces prefiero a que te vayas en lugar de que estes sintiendo lástima por mí. Si vas a hacerlo con tu adorado Edward en mente, mejor no. —fui muy duro, pero en ese minuto, no me arrepentía de nada.

—¡Eres un maldito! —me gritó con los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos— Yo te quiero demasiado, solo quiero que seas feliz. Pero si eso es lo que quieres, me marcharé con gusto.

Iracunda salió de la habitación empujando a quien sea que estuviese ahí y dió un estruendoso portazo. ¿Quién es el idiota más grande de la historia? Así es señores, yo soy, el mismísimo Jacob Black.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez no era una chica molesta la que entraba, era Seth que se veía un poco shockeado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la escena anterior me había dejado un aura de enfado y tensión.

—¿No puedo venir a verte? —comentó sentandose en la orilla libre de la cama.

—Este no es el mejor momento, Seth. Preferiría estar solo —le insinué para que se marchara y me dejara pensar.

—Jacob, si sigues así te vas a quedar solo. Mejor arregla las cosas con Bella, ella quiere lo mejor para ti —me regañó dirigiendose a la puerta, y luego se marchó dejándome con palabras en la boca.

Punto uno: Soy un imbécil que hace llorar a las mujeres. Punto dos: Son apenas las dos de la tarde —que diablos, las horas pasan demasiado rápido— y ya me quedé solo toda la tarde, estupendo. Punto tres: Debo arreglar las cosas con Bella, ella tenía buenas intensiones y yo vengo y la hago sufrir por mal genio. Punto cuatro: Después de pensar esto, sigo siendo un imbécil.

**Dios! He tardado demasiado, lo siento u.u Agradezcanle a cierta personita -Amanda- que me presionó toooda la tarde para que escribiera. Gracias por los review ^-^ me hacen muy feliz. No puedo hacer esto alegre, no puedo, pongo canciones tristes y hasta ahí llego la felicidad.**

***Por cierto, el trozo de canción en el capitulo se llama "Beauty from Pain" de Superchick. Es preciosa, me hizo llorar ..**

** Abrazos y besos de lobo** /Carly :3/


End file.
